<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's stay here and be us by shuttymcshutfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110995">Let's stay here and be us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck'>shuttymcshutfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 :) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has EDS | Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist With a Cane, M/M, Martin blackwood is soft, Not Beta Read, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Jon it was bliss, just wandering hand in hand with Martin (that was until Martin wandered off to stand on crunchy leaves).</p>
<p>or<br/>Jon and Martin like to walk through the woods next to the cabin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 :) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's stay here and be us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayyye, day 13 of fictober! It's very short and sweet but I like it. Let me know if anything needs to be tagged and I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Prompt 13: "I missed this"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed this” It had only been a few days since they arrived at the safehouse and it had been nice. It was so quiet and for the first few days Jon found it slightly unsettling but the more he was out in the quiet the more he relished it. It was so different to the busy streets of London but it was just what he needed. Martin and him had taken to wandering through the woods nearby and sitting by the lake just chatting. To Jon it was bliss, just wandering hand in hand with Martin (that was until Martin wandered off to stand on crunchy leaves).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, being able to relax. It feels like it’s been one thing after the other recently and now we just get to breathe.” Jon knew Martin was right. It had been so long since they’d been able to just sit. There was no pressure for either of them here, no pressure for Martin to be happy and looking after everyone all the time and no pressure for Jon to be formal and strict, working himself to the bone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is rather nice, not being hunted by avatars is also good.” Martin chuckled and Jon couldn’t help but widen his smile. To him that was one of the most amazing noises in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Although it is rather chilly.” A swift breeze followed and although they were both wrapped up it still sent a shiver down Jon’s spine. He could feel the cold start to gnaw on his joints, thankfully Martin took the hint earlier that Jon wouldn’t be able to go on a really long walk as he took his cane with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are almost back to the cabin. I’ll make us some tea when we get it, how does that sound?” Jon felt his heart warm at the thought. Just him and Martin on the couch, cups of tea in hand and fire crackling nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, utterly perfect.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>